Red Roses
by PinkNinjaDOMO31
Summary: Sora has always adored roses. He just feels complete with them. But he always wondered why a person would place a rose on his door mat. Deciding he would find out, he meets the person who kept leaving them there. Finding out he's a vampire, Sora has one question flowing through his mind. 'What's going to happen now' RokuSor Yaoi **This has been re-made!
1. Chapter 1

_Red Roses_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

_Pairings: RokuSo RoxasXSora Possible AxelXRiku_

_**THIS IS REAL PLOT!_

_Warnings: VAMPIRE! Yaoi, Possible lemon, Blah Blah Blah._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters whatsoever. Nor do I own any of the shows mentioned in this chapter. However, I do own the plot, computer, and fingers._

_Summery: Sora has always adored roses. He just feels complete with them. But he always wondered why a person would place a rose on his door mat. Deciding he would find out, he meets the person who kept leaving them there. Finding out he's a vampire, Sora has one question flowing through his mind. 'What's going to happen now?'_

_A/N: Okay, so, a fanfic-er pointed out mistakes and so, I decided to re-do this story with a different plot. So yeah._

_ANYWAYS, OFF TO THE STORY~_

* * *

Roses. Even the word spoken out his mouth sounded perfect. He loved everything about the delicate flower; the fragrance, the leaves, the thorns, the petals. Just about everything. It always seemed like a dream when he walks out his bedroom and into the living room. Red roses, which some were plastic and a small portion was real, littered the room. He just couldn't help but feel free and complete when he sees the flower. The fake flowers always seemed to make his whole house look beautiful.

I was hoping you would find it weird how he has many plastic or real roses in his house. You see, he has had a visitor, or stalker; whichever you prefer, always knock on his door at 12 o'clock in the morning. Checking it, he only finds a rose on his mat, not the person who has left it there.

Many times he has tried to find out who this culprit was, but to no avail, his plans always backfired. One night, he was up, listening for the echoed knock. Once he hears it, he races towards the door and swings it open to find nothing there but a rose. Searching around the area, he finds no one outside, but he does feel a presence. Even though he could feel the person close to him, he has never dared his chances and went outside into the dark night, in fear he may wound up in an alley with nowhere to go. Or he could be caught by some gang. Either way, he was afraid to step into the soundless night.

The brunette, Sora, started getting tired by this whole chase thing and decided that he will get the culprit by opening the door earlier. And living up to this promise, he decided to stay up the whole night watching old cartoons, like 'Spongebob Squarepants' or 'Tom and Jerry', or Et cetera. Looking towards the clock, he squint's his eyes a bit and reads it. '_Ten-Thirty…'_ Sighing, he throws the blanket that kept him warm off him, standing up to fetch a glass of needed water. As he walks away, he hears footsteps stomp down the stairs.

"Sora, why the hell are you up so late?!" He turns around to see his older twin brother, Vanitas. Funny, they looked alike yet they were so different on many levels.

Sora's complexion was a bit sun-tanned, his eye color a pool of blue, and his hair color a chocolate brown. His personality always shined like the sun. Being optimistic and positive, he could always bring a smile upon anyone's face.

Vanitas, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Sickly pale skin, golden yellow eyes, and pitch black hair, he could make ones smile turn to a frown. Though he's not a bad person, he has that personality that always contradicted Sora's. He barely smiles, shows care, or anything to do with being happy towards the world. He just simply doesn't have a care.

Now, going back on tracks, Sora smiled tiredly at his brother, turning back around to head to the kitchen. Knowing he was just ignored, Vanitas rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, putting his attention to the TV.

Opening the door, he stalked to the counter, grabbing a glass cup and placing it under the built-in water disposal on his refrigerator. Pressing the button, he watches as the water rushes out, splashing against the inner side of the cup. Pulling his finger from the button, he grabs his needed water and places the glass rim on his lips, tilting the cup so the refreshing cold water hits his lips. Chugging the water down eagerly, Sora wipes his mouth with his hand, happy that he finally got his water. Putting the glass in the sink, he skips out the door, finding his brother on the couch watching 'Tom and Jerry'.

"Hey Van-nii, why are you up so late?" Vanitas looks up, finding his brother smiling happily. Sora walks to the couch and plops himself on it.

"I should be asking the same thing. Why are _you _up so late?" He points to his brother.

"You know how there's this guy who keeps on knocking on our door every midnight?" Vanitas nods.

"Why, did you finally find out who it was?" Sora shakes his head. Groaning, Vanitas lays his back against the couch. "That guy keeps coming to our house. He shows up and knocks on the door. We open the door, and POOF. He's not even there when we get it! The only we see is a useless flower on our fucking mat!" Feeling offended, Sora slaps Vanitas' arm.

"It's not a useless flower, it's a rose!" Sora remarked.

"Okayfine, a useless _rose._" Vanitas says with emphasis. Whacking him on the back of his head, Sora crosses his arms, huffing.

Groaning from the pain, Vanitas glares at his brother. Sighing, he grabs Sora's shoulders.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I guess it's not just some useless rose." Turning around, Sora glared at his twin.

"You bet it's not. It's really special to me." Vanitas raises a brow, spectacle of the new news brought to him.

"What do you mean, 'It's really special to me'?"

"I mean it reminds me of something." Vanitas looked at Sora.

"…Are you stupid or something? You don't even know what it reminds you of!" Sora huffs again.

"Shut up. Then what do roses remind _you _of?" Sora crosses his arms, waiting for an answer. Vanitas glares at his brother.

"I don't know! I'm not even interested in flowers, unlike you!" Sticking his tongue out, Sora turns his attention to the TV. Watching the cartoons for about an hour or so, Sora faces the clock again. '_Eleven- fifty five…'_ Turning to face Vanitas who was drinking (he got a drink long before), Sora elbowed him. Spitting his water across the table, the raven-haired glared at him, making Sora shrink back.

"S-sorry…?" Grunting, Vanitas dawned back towards the TV, grabbing the remote and changing to a different channel. Sighing in relief, Sora gets up and walks past his brother. Strolling to the door, he leans his ear against the door, wondering if he can hear anything against it.

Seeing this action, Vanitas goes to Sora and kicks him on the butt, making Sora jump and squeal like a girl. Vanitas stifles a laugh with his hand while Sora rubs his sore butt. Looking up at his other, he presses a finger to his full lips, silently telling Vanitas to shut up.

"Is someone out there?" Vanitas asks in a low voice. Putting his ear against the door again, Sora hears rustling. Nodding his head, Sora noiselessly got up and reached for the knob, slowly turning it and…

Sora swung the door open, finding the culprit ready to put another rose into the bouquet of roses. Dressed in a black cloak, Sora and Vanitas widen their eyes at the teen, seeing honey-blonde hair poking out of the hoodie he worn. Vanitas moves Sora aside and guards him, watching the boy.

Not noticing the two boys standing in front of him, the blonde male places the last flower into the red bouquet. Pointing to each rose, he counts the amount in an inaudible whisper. Lifting his other hand, he does a knocking motion with it. No noise was heard, so he looks up, gasping at the two males standing on the doorway.

Both the boys gasp as they look at the man's features. His slightly pink yet pale face was seen with big blue eyes wide with a small tint of red in the iris. Looking on, Vanitas gasped, widening his eyes more than ever. '_H-he looks exactly like Ven!'_

Vanitas was right. This boy did look exactly like his boyfriend, Ventus Strife. Ven had the same complexion, their hair stuck up in the same way, yet this man's hair is a shade darker. He had the same eye color as Ven's, but without the red hue. Vanitas shook his head. He knew this boy was not his Ventus. Ven would TELL him that HE was placing roses at his door step. Besides that, Ven doesn't have two…long… FANGS?!

Vanitas' and Sora's eyes creep down to the boy's lips, which was slightly agape. They look at the two smooth fangs, slowly feeling panic go through their systems. They shook their heads, thinking (or hoping) the fangs were just plastic. The unknown blonde stands up quickly, turning around ready to run away.

Vanitas was quicker. Grabbing the unknown blond by the sleeve of his cloak, he drags the boy with ease, the other squirming around. Sora, amazed by his brother's braveness, walks towards them, his eyes not leaving the blondes face.

"Hey, could you stop wiggling!" The blonde looks at him, growling at the raven-haired in warning. Growling back, Vanitas grabbed the other arm, crossing them both behind the blonde's back. Turning around, Vanitas saw Sora slowly following. He calls to his brother.

"Hey, Sora," Sora looks up. "Go grab a rope for me!" Listening to his request, Sora runs off fetching a rope. Finding one, he races back to find Vanitas has the blonde on the couch, his arms pinned to his back. The blonde's hoodie was off him, showing his windswept hair. Vanitas saw his brother on the corners of his eye, lifting his free hand and opening his palm as a signal to throw or hand him the rope.

Sora saw this action and ran towards his brother, giving him the rope and watches as Vanitas wrapped it around the blonde's wrists. Slapping his hands together, Vanitas grins in triumph, looking down at the blonde.

"You better get me out of this." The blonde says.

"No way, not before you tell us who you are."

"Fine, I'm Roxas. Now let me go!" 'Roxas' squirms.

"Alright Roxas, how about this, answer all our questions truthfully and we'll let you go." Sora says, making the other males look at him. Roxas nods, looking at Vanitas.

"Hey, this position is really uncomfortable, can I please sit up?" Sora ran to the blonde, grabbing his sides and pulling him up into a sitting position. All the while the blonde was blushing as he felt Sora handle him. "A-and I won't talk unless you guys untie me. This rope is killing my wrists." Looking at each other, Sora and Vanitas contemplate whether to let Roxas loose from the bond.

Staring at the two brothers, he rolled his eyes. "I won't run away. I promise." Facing the blonde, Sora looks into Roxas' eyes, finding honesty in them.

"Untie him Van-nii." Vanitas looks at him. Searching his eyes, Vanitas sees that Sora trusts him. Sighing, he lets Roxas wrists free. Roxas grabs his wrist, rubbing it softly. Getting into a much more comfortable sitting position, Roxas looks at the two.

"So, what did you guys want to talk about?" Sora walks towards the blond, sitting right next to him.

"Okay, first off, why do you have those fangs? They must be fake. No one has teeth like that." Vanitas says.

"Well, vampires have teeth like this, and since I have them, I must be a vampire, which I am." Vanitas glares at Roxas while Sora scoots away.

"Then show us, _Roxas."_ Baring his teeth, Roxas growls at the raven-haired.

"I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to sink these puppies in you." Vanitas, showing no fear yet still petrified in his mind, looks away, not wanting to have a vampire latch onto his neck. Turning towards his brother, Vanitas finds Sora on the edge of the couch, horrified.

"Aw, now look what you've done. You scared my baby brother." He says, pointing to his brother.

"H-hey! I'm not a-a baby!" He stutters out. Roxas faced Sora, smiling at him.

"Don't worry. I already had my fill." He says, trying to get Sora to feel better. Rolling his eyes at the two, he taps Roxas on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Yes?"

"The next question." Sora and Roxas turned to Vanitas with full attention. "Why have you been placing roses on our door mat?"

"You know how red roses signify love right?" Nodding their heads, they look at the blond to continue. "I love someone. That's why I've been placing roses on your guy's door mat."

"Then… Who do you love?" Sora asks hesitantly. Roxas faces Sora, grabbing his hand and putting it in between his own. Roxas looks into Sora's eyes deeply.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: WOOOO! CLIFF HANGER! YEAH! Anyways, this is the different Red Roses! Yup, I changed the plot a bit, and stuff, and this is considerably longer, So yeah, enjoy! ^w^ Me likey how this story is coming along, so stick around for more! Oh and, read my other stories "_A Short Love Story"_ and "_Promise"_ Please. So yeah, let me work on the next chappie, Later guys!

~MYERR~


	2. Confessions, Love

_Red Roses_

_Chapter 2: Confessions, Love_

* * *

_Pairings: RokuSo RoxasXSora Possible AxelXRiku_

_Warnings: VAMPIRE! Yaoi, Possible lemon, Blah Blah Blah._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY… WELL EXCEPT THE PLOT, THAT'S WHAT I OWN._

_Summery: Sora has always adored roses. He just feels complete with them. But he always wondered why a person would place a rose on his door mat. Deciding he would find out, he meets the person who kept leaving them there. Finding out he's a vampire, Sora has one question flowing through his mind. 'What's going to happen now?'_

_A/N: New Chappie! Uh yeah… Really sorry about the VERY LATE update! Heheh… _

_ANYWAYS, OFF TO THE STORY~_

* * *

_Review:_

_"You know how red roses signify love right?" Nodding their heads, they look at the blond to continue. "I love someone. That's why I've been placing roses on your guy's door mat."_

_"Then… Who do you love?" Sora asks hesitantly. Roxas faces Sora, grabbing his hand and putting it in between his own. Roxas looks into Sora's eyes deeply._

_"I love you."_

* * *

Sora stared at him with wide eyes, stuttering out incoherent words surprised by the blunt confession, whilst Vanitas felt angered by the bluntness of the blond. Clenching his fists and furrowing his eyebrows, he growled as he watches intensely at the romantic tension filling the air.

Roxas waited for an answer and squeezed Sora's hand softly. Feeling the soft pressure, Sora looks at him, finding truth under those blue and red eyes. Blushing from the gaze, he looks down at their connected hands. Trying to find words to say, he shook his head, feeling even flustered when he felt more staring.

"R-Roxas… I… I don't know what to say…" The brunette says, flushing more than ever by the blonde. Roxas looks down a bit, smirking when he found the brunette blushing hard. He leaned over, his breath brushing over Sora's ear. Sora shuddered and gasped when he felt the small smirk against his ear.

"Then don't say anything at all…" Roxas whispers huskily, leaning back a little, merely inches away from the brunette's lips he has been aching for. Slower than ever, Roxas fell closer and closer to those lips. Oh so close was he, until he felt a rough pull on his shoulder, causing him to face Sora's older brother. Grunting softly, Roxas roughly shoves the hand off his shoulder, scowling and glaring at the boy harshly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vanitas hisses under his teeth. He saw the whole scene and like any other brother, he didn't like where it was going. He watched as Roxas leaned down to his little twin's ear, moving away just a bit to stare at his brothers eyes and almost kissing Sora. KISSING! He will not tolerate that! To a vampire no less! With anger bottling up, he took all his might not to pounce on the blonde and punch the daylights out of this vampire.

"Why the hell should you care?" Roxas says. He was abruptly interrupted by the raven head, and he didn't like that. It was as if his brother wanted to pick a fight, and if he does, then a fight there will be. Besides that, if they DO fight, Roxas would be the clear victor. A vampire had more, way more strength than any average human. But Roxas didn't want to start a (bloody) fight in front of Sora. Instead, Roxas bares his fangs that told Vanitas to 'back off or these _will_ sink into you'.

Sora, still flushed by what Roxas has done to him, started to panic a bit. Eyes started darting from one male to the other. Worry was beginning to be placed in his oceanic eyes. Looking down at the interlocked hands, he remembered the squeeze that made him look at Roxas. Wondering if he could do the same to stop the staring contest, he squeezes his hand softly. Looking up from the hands, he finds Roxas' pair of cerulean with a hint of red eyes looking back at his own oceanic blue pools. In his mind, Sora patted his back in triumph. He pouted at Roxas with puppy dog eyes. Roxas knew in the back of his mind that Sora wanted to stop the tension.

Vanitas, angered that he was ignored again that night, stalked out the room and went into his bedroom, leaving the two alone. What, he knew they were going to be all lovey-dovey again and he didn't feel like watching it go on. It wasn't simply because he didn't care. It was because he didn't want to stay up any later than this. He did have a date with his cute boyfriend the next day.

Back to Sora and Roxas, Sora stared at the other.

"Roxas?"

"Yes Sora?" The blond says, holding Sora's hand between his own to his chest.

"Oh, um…" Sora darts his eyes away and searches around the room to find words to say. His eyes stopped to a particular rose, one that wasn't real, but it was the first rose he received before more of the roses came. Remembering his research about the red rose, he remembered how it signified as love, 'I love you' and many other things. A question clicked into his mind.

Sora faces forward, staring at the red/blue eyes that were staring back. He averted his eyes away again, slightly turning his head to the side. He opened his mouth, hesitantly saying the words.

"Um, you said you loved me, right?" Roxas slowly nodded. He didn't know where this was going, but he didn't know if he should like or dislike the statement.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" Realization hit him. Roxas faced the wall next to him, glaring holes at it. "Are you one of those homophobic jerks?" Looking up at this, Sora shook his head intensely and clenches the fist that was in between Roxas'.

"No! Of course not, I respect the gay pride. I'm even gay myself…" His voice died down to an inaudible whisper when he said the last sentence, hoping to god Roxas didn't hear that statement. Too bad Sora, Roxas did hear it, and smirked at the satisfying answer. About to remark, he was stopped when Sora lifted his head up again.

"A-anyways… Why do you love me?" Roxas raised a brow at this. Of course, Sora would wonder about this. Feeling rather dumb, he inwardly shook his head. Sighing, he answered.

"Well, I've seen you around the town and you were really cute. And then I guess it was love at first sight." Sora blushed at his response, but shook his head. He had another question in his mind, but he didn't know whether he should or shouldn't say it. Finding a conclusion, he decided to say it, curious of what the outcome may be.

"Can you… I-I mean… You say that you love me… But do you really _love_ me?" Roxas slightly widens his eyes. Realizing he had to show Sora how he cares, he smirks as thoughts fill his mind. His hand still wrapped around Sora's, he let them go, much to his disappointment. Grabbing Sora's chin, he guided it towards his face. Roxas felt Sora take in a breath, obviously nervous now that his brother is gone to leave him alone with the creepy and stalker-ish vampire.

Since Roxas has been waiting for a long time for this (well, it has been more than a month ever since he's been craving for his lips), he lets go of his chin, grabbing hold of Sora's hip and the other wrapping around him. He lifted his weight onto Sora, forcing him to lay his back against the couch. Waiting not another minute, Roxas softly places his lips against Sora's. Sora squeaked against Roxas' lips, which smirked and deepened the kiss.

Sora was officially freaking out. His mind was going wild, his body felt both hot and cold, he couldn't do anything. All he could feel was the cold soft lips against his own, the cold body against his, and feel Roxas' hands slowly wander up his body. He shivered at the touch and gasped against his lips when he felt cold air hit his abdomen.

Roxas chuckled, lifted his shirt more, and continued to kiss the brunette. He felt hard nubs under his fingers, pinching and swirling them in between them. He even slowly rocked his hips against Sora's, rubbing semi-erections together.

Sora couldn't help but let out the moan that traveled up his throat. He knew his groin was growing, and he also felt the vampires as well. He can't take it any longer. He wanted more, no, NEEDED more. He didn't want to tease, he wanted to play. He wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck, finally responding to the blonde's lips and slow thrusts. Sora leaned back his head and moaned. Noticing his moan was rather loud and erotic, he remembered his mother and twin was sleeping in their own bedrooms. He shouldn't be doing this at all. Roxas thrust hard against Sora, making him bite his lip from eliciting the moan.

"R-Roxas… Mm, we need to stop…" Letting out another mewl, he felt Roxas stop his movement. Whimpering, he tightened his hold on him and looked up at Roxas, a pout forming on his lips.

"And you said you wanted to stop but I can clearly see you DON'T want to stop." Roxas said. He lifted his hips up and pointed towards the erection Sora had hidden underneath his pajama pants. "Why don't we just keep continuing this?" Roxas whispers huskily. Sora shakes his head.

"W-we can't do this, Roxas… The others will hear us." Roxas sighs. '_I guess it could wait…'_ Getting off Sora, he lays at his side, grabbing Sora and pulling him towards him.

"I-I thought-"

"I'm just holding you. I'm as tired as you are." Roxas lied. He wanted to do 'it', but since Sora said no, he wouldn't do it. Roxas will never do anything the cute brunette didn't want, he did love him. Roxas wraps his arms around Sora's slim and quite feminine body. Roxas pulled Sora towards him.

Sora blushed from the closeness. He reached up to grab Roxas's black cloak and scooted a bit more towards him. Even though he hasn't forgotten how Roxas was a vampire and is probably out for his blood, his tiredness came up to him. He just didn't care as he exhaled through his nose and drifted to dream land.

Roxas heard Sora's soft breathing, knowing he fell asleep. Waiting after more than a minute, he nuzzled Sora's hair, holding him tighter. Roxas let go of him, gently grabbing the hands holding onto his cloak off of him. He knew he had to get out of here, he had to. The _others_ might be worrying over him.

Sighing, Roxas lifted himself up. He got off the couch and looked back towards the brunette. Glancing towards the clock, it was about 1:30. Now he knew they were worrying about him. Walking to the door, he grabbed the handle and twisted it open. Walking out, he closed the door behind him. He felt a soft crunch underneath his dress shoes, looking down at the ground to see the roses squished beneath them. '_Well, now I can't give that to Sora.'_ Grabbing them, he ran, disappearing into the dark night.

* * *

A/N: Aww, now I feel really bad… Maybe I should've made Roxas stay with him? …No, I shouldn't. It won't go with what I've been thinking about. Okay, I know you guys already know who the '_others'_ are. It was a huge give-away. Umm, and yes, it will be M because of that little scene there… FUTURE LEMONSSS! Ah yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss….


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Must Read!)

Author's Note;

I apologize for not updating any of my stories for quite a while!

You see, I lost my appetite for continuing any of my stories… It's just… So many new ideas keep coming and going, coming and going! Because of that, I've lost so much interest in my previous stories… And I've decided to make all my progressing stories on Hiatus, because one) I'll be making a story that I WILL finish (Or at least I hope so…), and two) I've lost interest, yet I still want them to be read and reviewed from other people. Just so they can build my confidence to rewrite or update again. I'm deeply sorry… But some of you guys will understand right? I mean, it's a usual occurrence to see someone not update for a while and then say the story won't be updated any longer…? Well, it always happens to me…

ANYWAYS, if you want, you can sorta yell at me, but keep it at a nice, smooth level, 'Kay? I'm really, really sorry!

KAY BYE.

~MYERR~


End file.
